Night Terrors
} |name = Night Terrors |image = Nights_terrors.jpg |px= 250px |caption = |start = Arianni's House |end = |prereqs = |location = The Fade |rewards = |previous = Wayward Son |next = |appearances = }} Night Terrors is a secondary quest in Dragon Age II. Acquisition You can acquire this quest from a letter in your home. It is preceded by "Wayward Son". This one will be available after completing the Deep Roads Excursion portion of the game. Walkthrough Before Entering the Fade After your conversation between Keeper Marethari and Arianni, the Keeper will talk to you in person, asking you to kill Feynriel should he turn into an abomination. If you answer "I understand", . The other option "I can't do that", . Torpor (Sloth Demon) The first demon can be found immediately upon entering the front door. The demon will offer you a deal if you agree to hand Feynriel over. If you take the offer he'll offer you Power, Knowledge or Magic. If you take the offer and Anders is in the Party, Justice will object and you will have to fight Anders ( If Hawke rejects the offer, Torpor must be defeated ( , , , . Hawke will now be able to go up one of two stairwells where two doors regarding Feynriel await. Once you get through the visions simply pick your choices to make Feynriel aware of the demon being present. You will also encounter a rage demon where Torpor was located previously once you've completed a room. Caress (Desire Demon) Found within the door labeled "Feynriel's Desires" The following party members will betray Hawke when tempted by this demon: * Aveline - Tempted by getting back her deceased husband, Ser Wesley. * Isabela - Tempted by the offer of a new ship and crew. Wryme (Pride Demon) Found within the door labeled "Feynriel's Pride" The following party members will betray Hawke when tempted by this demon: * Fenris - Tempted by being given power enough to be an equal to the Tevinter mages. * Merrill - Tempted by the offer of power enough to save and protect her people. * Varric - Tempted by the offer of power to get back at his brother, Bartrand, for his betrayal in the Deep Roads. If either Caress or Wryme succeed in tempting a party member, Hawke will have to fight the demon along with the tempted party member. Once the companion is defeated, they will leave Hawke's party and wake up from the fade. Anders will never be tempted as Justice keeps him safe here. Sebastian will refuse to even enter the Fade as a man of the faith. It appears that the party members listed above will always betray Hawke, regardless of friendship/rivalry points. For example, even if Varric's friend meter is maxed out and he has confronted Bartrand during the relevant companion quest, he will still betray Hawke when tempted by Wryme. Likewise, Aveline will still betray Hawke when tempted by Caress, both with a full friend meter and after beginning a relationship with Donnic in "The Long Road" quest. Feynriel Once all demons are defeated, head back out to where Torpor was to encounter Feynriel and decide his fate. Ending Outcomes There are three possible outcomes for Feynriel for this quest: 1. Make a deal with Torpor the Sloth demon and pick your reward. 2. You save Feynriel. With Hawke's refusal to kill him and encouragement, Feynriel will seek out the mages in Tevinter for further knowledge on how to handle his abilities. His mother won't like not saying goodbye, but understands. The Keeper will reward you with the Tome of the Slumbering Elders. Pick the options "You will not die" and "I will not kill you." If you didn't tell Feynriel of the demon and he figures out for himself, Feynriel will be more confident in his abilities and will not ask for you to kill him. 3. Make Feynriel a tranquil at his behest by killing him with the fade by selecting the option at any point "As you wish.". His mother will be devastated. Betrayals by companions will result in quests for each betraying companion. Depending on Hawke's dialogue choices it can lead to friendship or rivalry points. Aveline - Doubts that Linger Fenris - Fenris Night Terrors Isabela - Isabela's Apology Merrill - Merrill, An Apology Varric - Varric's Apology Anders - Anders in the Fade Puzzles # The flying book in the first room can be read. As it will always stop at roughly the same places simply wait for it and pause to click on it. You will get one attribute point. # East of the first room are 7 barrels that can be moved by clicking on them. If you can get all four large barrels on the floor and the three smaller ones above them within the move-limit you get another attribute point. You only have a limited number of moves to make. In order to successfully complete this puzzle, you must first move the top two big barrels on the right, exposing the left-middle small barrel. Move this barrel up, and the big barrel on the left down, move all the small barrels up and move the big barrels down and left. # The second barrel puzzle is in the next room to the east. This time you have to get all four red barrels into the middle of the 12 barrels to get another 2 attribute points. This puzzle is much easier than the previous, simply move the left/right-middle barrels up, rotate the barrels to get the red on the bottom, move the bottom red barrel up and the rotated red barrel under it. Rewards # 4 attribute points: ## 1 for reading the Book in the first room ## 1 for solving the first barrel puzzle ## 2 for solving the second barrel puzzle # If Hawke sides with the demon: ## 6 attribute points if Hawke chooses "Power" ## 1 talent/spell if Hawke chooses "Knowledge" ## 2 unique runes that offer magic resistance if Hawke chooses "Magic" # If Hawke does not side with the demon: ## Tome of the Slumbering Elders (loot item) Notes * As the Fade is naturally home to Justice, he is in control of Anders while there. He cannot be tempted by demons but he will turn on you if you decide to side with the sloth demon and will try to stop you. You can earn frienship points that count towards Anders, but you will be dealing with Justice. * Taking Merrill into the fade can lead to some heavy rivalry points with Merrill. She will always gain rivalry points when talking with the Torpor and does not take kindly to instantly refusing the demons or scolding her when she is tempted by the Pride demon ( is possible by accepting allowing Merrill to be tempted; if you have both Merrill and Anders in the party when talking to the Torpor and continue the discussion with the Torpor until Anders makes you choose to either reject its offer or fight him, if you reject the offer at this point you will not loose or gain any favor with Merrill but will gain +10 with Anders.) * When Keeper Marethari arrives and takes you aside to give you an additional warning, answering "I understand" will gain you rivalry points with Merrill ( ) and Anders ( ). Responding "I can't do that" will give you friendship points with both ( ), ( ). * if in the party when you speak with Arianni in regards to the quest stating it was what caused the fall of the Golden City by Tevinter mages. He will also refuse to be in the party to enter the fade stating it's no place for a man of the faith. (PC Version) * The DLC Mabari hound can be very useful here as both he and Anders can't be tempted. However, when gearing up for the Pride demon fight, wait to summon the dog once the fight is initiated or he might be locked out behind the door. * The Attribute points earned by the puzzles in this area do not necessarily need to be earned by the player character, and are given to the active character * If you take two companions that can be tempted by the same demon, only one will turn. * As a side note, if you turn off the tempted character's tactics, and add one with Self/Any/Wait, they will just stand there for the whole fight making things much more manageable, especially if your allies are very strong. :) Bugs * It's possible, even likely, for companions at full (locked) friendship to still side with the demons, regardless of dialogue choices. It's unknown whether this is in fact a bug, or intentional. Category:Dragon Age II secondary quests